


November Rain

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, David is jealous, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, Talking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: "I've lost him. He's going to leave me. My worst nightmare has become a reality. Laura, I don't know how to go on without him. He's everything to me. Everything I've always dreamed of and never thought I'd actually have at some point. And now it's all over. I ..... "David doesn't get any further, he's sobbing desperately again.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. but darlin' when I hold you...

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> No smut in this one.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Title and chapter titles from 'November Rain' by Guns N' Roses  
> .

  
David is nervous. He is at the train station, standing on the platform, waiting for the train Matteo is coming back with from his great uncle's funeral. He is excited and looking forward to see Matteo, to hold him in his arms and to kiss him again. Even though he was only away for a week, it felt like an eternity to David. He didn't know that one could miss someone so much. They've spent time apart before, when David was filming somewhere abroad, but this time it's particularly hard. Why he felt so much more lonely than the other times - David has no clue. 

  
The train is a little late and David is walking back and forth impatiently. He startles when an announcement comes through the loudspeakers - the train will enter the station in a few moments. And less than two minutes later the train is finally there, the doors open and hundreds of people stream onto the platform. David lets his gaze wander over the train from front to back, looking for Matteo. He doesn't know that David is here to pick him up. Because actually David should have been working today. But to David's great delight, the shooting schedule has changed and that's why he can be here to surprise Matteo.

  
David grins all over his face when he finally sees Matteo's blond mop of hair. He is just about to walk towards him, beaming with joy, when Matteo puts his bag on the platform, turns around and smiles at the man who is getting off at this second. David stops dead in his tracks. Stunned. What the hell does that mean? Who is this guy? Why the hell is Matteo smiling at him like that? David has to admit the guy is really good looking. A bit taller than Matteo, dark curls atop his head. Seems to be Matteo's type. 

  
David goes and hides behind a vending machine and watches what's going on. Jealousy is building up in his stomach, spreading all over his body in a matter of seconds. Matteo and the stranger talk animatedly, as if they had known each other forever. When the stranger has the impudence to put a hand on Matteo's arm, David sees red. He is seething with jealousy. He clenches his hands into fists. He hears his blood rushing in his ears. How dare this guy touch Matteo. He has no right to do so. Only he has the right, David. No one else. 

  
But only a second later, David's burning jealousy turns into deep sadness. His eyes fill with tears so quick that he can barely hold them back. David can't believe his eyes when Matteo and this asshole hug each other. Way too long for David's taste. And then he has to witness as the man presses a kiss onto Matteo's forehead and ruffles Matteo's hair. David feels his heart skip several beats before it breaks into a million pieces. Irreparable.

  
David had always feared that this day would come. That Matteo would find someone else, someone who doesn't bring so many problems and insecurities with him. David's greatest fear has become reality, Matteo has actually found someone better and will leave him now. He can't watch this any longer, he has to get out of here. Tears run down David's face inexorably as he turns around and flees the platform.

  
\----------

  
David doesn't know how he managed to get here. He can't remember, it's all kind of a blur. But now he is sitting here, on the couch and Laura has her arms wrapped around him while she talks to him, trying to sooth him. David's sobs are slowly decreasing and he leans back - embarrassed. He wipes his hand over his wet face and takes the tissue Laura hands him and blows his nose.

  
"I'm sorry," David mumbles. "I didn't mean to cry on you. Your sweater is all wet and snot is everywhere on it. I'm sorry."

  
"David, that's not important. What the hell is going on? Honestly? You are scaring me a little. Did something happen? Something with Matteo? Did he have an accident? Well, tell me," Laura urges.

  
At the mention of Matteo's name tears run down David's cheeks again. He wipes them away with anger, takes a few more deep breaths and says so infinitely sad that it makes Laura anxious:

  
"I've lost him. He's going to leave me. My worst nightmare has become a reality. Laura, I don't know how to go on without him. He's everything to me. Everything I've always dreamed of and never thought I'd actually have at some point. And now it's all over. I ..... "David doesn't get any further, he's sobbing desperately again.

  
"David, what are you talking about? WHAT HAPPENED?" Laura asks severely worried.

  
Interrupted several times by new sobs, David manages to tell Laura everything. Everything he has observed and what brought his whole world crashing down. Laura looks at him for a few seconds. Then she says:

  
"Did you talk to Matteo? Did you call him on the way over here? Or did you text him?"

  
David shakes his head.

  
"And why not?"

  
David looks perplexed at his sister. After sorting through his confused thoughts, he replies dejectedly:

  
"I don't know. I didn't think. I was devastated. I couldn't think of anything else but that I have lost the love of my life. Fuck.... Laura. What am I gonna do without him? I can't do this. I love him so, so much and I need him. FUCK!"

  
David presses his hands on his eyes to keep the tears from overflowing. In vain. David cries his eyes out - again. 

  
"David! DAVID! Listen to me, goddamn it." Laura grabs David by the shoulders and shakes him. "Pull yourself together. As long as you haven't talked to Matteo, there's no reason for you to lose your temper and to give up. Talk to him! Settle it! Whatever you saw, maybe there is a very simple explanation and there was no need to be so dramatic after all."

  
David looks at Laura with astonishment. He just wanted to be hugged and comforted. Just wanted a tiny bit of healing for his broken heart. And not for Laura to tell him off. That he might exaggerate and make a mountain out of a molehill. At that moment his cell phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket. Matteo. Of course, who else?

  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Laura asks with a raised eyebrow.

  
"No. I can't. Not now. I ..." David doesn't finish the sentence, just stares at his phone. Which vibrates now, signaling that he has received a text message.

  
"And you don't want to answer the text either? It most certainly is from Matteo. David, you can't ignore him forever. At some point you have to talk to him. The sooner the better. Don't you think? At least you'll have clarity then and won't have to keep imagining the worst-case scenario. What's the matter with you? I don't know you like that. I've never seen you like this. You don't usually give up so easily." Laura is a little confused. She doesn't know her brother like that. She can hardly stand the sight of him, sitting there like a pile of misery.

  
"Yes. You're right. I need to talk to him. I just don't know how, without breaking down completely, if he really breaks up with me."

  
"You can. And besides, I don't think it will come to that. Jesus, David. Matteo loves you. So much that it's sometimes unbearable to watch you two. You are constantly glued to each other. You can hardly be separated. Matteo always has his hands or lips on you. He's totally crazy about you, always has heart eyes when he looks at you. Really disgusting to witness. He literally worships you. He does everything for you. He loves you just the way you are, right from the start. And will for all eternity. Believe me. If you want to get rid of Matteo, you have to be the one to break up." Laura looks at David encouragingly. 

  
"Now go and talk to Matteo."

  
Laura gets up, takes David's hands and pulls him up from the couch.

  
"Come on, move. Go and sort out your love life."

  
David hesitates a moment before hugging Laura and giving her a squeeze.

  
"Thank you, Laura. For everything. But if it doesn't end well, can I come back?" David asks.

  
"Oh. My. God. Of course. You know that. Anytime. But that won't be necessary. I'm sure of that. Now get out of here," Laura says and gently pushes David out of the door.

  
\----------

  
Twenty minutes later David stands in front of his and Matteo's apartment door, organizes his thoughts, takes a few deep breaths and puts the key in the lock.


	2. ... don't you know I feel the same?

"David? Finally! Where have you been? Were you on set till now? How was your day? Everything okay? I called you and texted you. Why didn't you answer? I was worried. You won't believe what happened to me today!"

  
David stands in the hallway and takes off his jacket and shoes when Matteo bombards him with questions. And then Matteo stands in front of him, beaming with joy, takes him firmly in his arms and kisses him. David stiffens up in Matteo's arms, which of course Matteo notices and retreats to look at David, worried.

  
"David? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something? Did you cry?"

  
David just looks at Matteo, feels the anger bubbling up inside him and tears well up in his eyes. He pushes past Matteo, walks into the bedroom and slams the door shut behind him. He can't believe it. Is Matteo serious? Pretends like nothing happened. David paces back and forth and desperately tries to calm down, when suddenly the door flies open and a completely confused and slightly annoyed Matteo enters the room.

  
"David? What the fuck? What's that supposed to mean? Are you crazy? I want an explanation for your behavior. If I've done something wrong, please tell me. So that I can make it up to you. I can't take it when you're mad at me. Please," Matteo begs.

  
David snorts contemptuously. Yes, exactly. Matteo wants to make it up to him. That will hardly be possible. David is so desperate, hurt, jealous and angry that it bursts out of him and he yells at Matteo:

  
"You want to know what's going on? Well. I wanted to surprise you. I didn't have to go to the set today after all, so I went to the station to pick you up. And that's when I saw you. You and this guy. Your new boyfriend, I guess. I watched you talking to each other and laying in each other's arms. All your foreplay, or whatever that was. How long has that been going on? How long have you been cheating on me? There never was a funeral, right? You were on a love vacation! Just admit it! Seeing you like that broke my heart. The realization that the day has come, when you tell me, you don't love me anymore. That you've found someone better. And there's nothing I can do about it. I was devastated. I didn't answer the phone because I was with Laura. I was laying in her arms crying my eyes out. And now please just get it over with. Finish all this. I won't stop you, I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not me anymore who makes you happy. I'll start packing right away and then I'll go back to Laura's. We can discuss the rest later this week." David knows he's rambling and he's not making much sense. He sinks to the ground, completely exhausted after his outburst, and tries his best not to fall completely apart in front of Matteo. Without success. David starts to cry uncontrollably again. 

  
A few seconds later Matteo's totally shocked, hurt and confused face appears in David's field of vision.

  
"What? David! OMG! You totally misunderstood all of this. Can I hug you, if I promise to explain everything, when you've calmed down? Please? Pretty please?" Matteo asks anxiously.

  
David can't speak, he just nods in agreement. Misunderstanding? What? He knows what he's seen. That was unmistakable. Or? David can't get a clear thought and then Matteo puts his arms around him and pulls him tight. David can't help but enjoy the feeling. Finally in Matteo's arms again. Even if it's probably the last time. Or maybe not? He melts into that embrace when a little spark of hope emerges in his confused mind.

  
When David's sobs finally subsides and he can breathe again, Matteo drops his arms, stands up, comes back and hands David a tissue. Then he sits down on the floor across from David and looks at him.

  
"David? Look at me, please. Now listen to me very carefully. Okay?" Matteo says.

  
David swallows, wipes the remaining tears from his cheeks, collects himself, then lifts his head and looks at Matteo. Matteo leans forward and takes David's hands in his.

  
"The guy you saw is my cousin Tino. We haven't seen each other for years and then suddenly he's sitting across from me on the train. You can't imagine how surprised we both were. We spent the whole train ride talking, exchanging old memories and getting up to speed. I was raving about you the whole time. How great you are and how infinitely happy you make me. I totally got on his nerves with my infatuation. And on the platform we said goodbye and promised to stay in touch. He really wants to get to know you. He wants to see with his own eyes, who the man is, who manages to make his little cousin so damn happy. That was all. Absolutely no reason to get so jealous. I didn't even know that you were able to loose your cool like that. Do you really think I would hurt you on purpose? Cheat on you, betray you? That you think, that I would do something like that, hurts me. A lot. That was just like a stab to the heart. I would never, do you hear me, absolutely never hurt you that much. I couldn't live with the thought of having made you so unhappy. And besides - what the fuck David? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For me there is, and never was, anyone else but you. From the first moment our eyes met, I knew you were _The One_. You are everything to me, David. I can't and don't want to live without you anymore. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. And why do you think I put a ring on your finger four months ago? Do you think I was just kidding around, that I didn't mean it? David, I asked you to marry me, because I finally want to show the whole world that you belong to me. I am so fucking proud of you. And I still can't believe that you actually chose me. Or do you have doubts and don't want to marry me anymore? Do you need more time? I'm sure we can still postpone the date, although I think the idea of getting married on our tenth anniversary is perfect. But whatever you want, as long as you promise to always, and I really mean always, talk to me right away when you have a problem. Whatever it is. I thought we agreed to that a long time ago?"

  
David just sits there staring at Matteo. It takes him a while until he can even begin to process what Matteo has just told him. Shit, that was his cousin? Oh God, how embarrassing. David has just officially made himself the biggest idiot in all of Berlin. He puts his hands over his face and groans. David feels his cheeks turning bright red with shame. He can never look Matteo in the eye again. He would love to sink into the ground, here and now, on the spot. How can he ever make up for this absolute unnecessary outburst? He accused his fiancé of cheating on him. Matteo! Of all people. The man who would never even think of doing or saying something so rash and hurting his counterpart. Pull yourself together David. And apologize.

  
"I'm so incredibly sorry, Matteo. I don't know what got into me," David whispers, ashamed. "I just saw red when a stranger took you in his arms like that. I imagined the worst scenarios. I believed my greatest fear had come true. Losing you to someone else is my biggest nightmare. I wouldn't survive that. I can't be without you anymore. And I don't even want to. Matteo, I acted like a complete idiot. I'm so incredibly sorry for what I said to you. I'm the absolute worst. I don't deserve you. YOU don't deserve a disaster like me. You don't deserve any of this. I've hurt you so bad - again. Maybe you should really run for the hills. I wouldn't blame you. I know you'd never cheat on me. And I would never do that to you either. I hope you know that. And I don't want to postpone the wedding date. The day is perfect. I can hardly wait to introduce you as my hubby and show you off. I love you, Matteo. I love you so much. Please, please, please, please forgive me. Even though I don't deserve it," David pleads, looking deep into Matteo's eyes.

  
Matteo just looks at him for what feels like an eternity. "Mmm. Yes, that hurt really bad. I still can't believe that you really thought I was capable of doing that. To hurt you on purpose. To cheat on you. Don't you trust me? Have I ever done something that made you question my feelings for you?"

  
Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!! 

  
Matteo looks so sad, hurt and disappointed. It breaks David's heart. He realizes he really screwed up. Royally. David can't stand that he made Matteo feel like that. He has to fix this. He can't loose Matteo. He just can't. Tears are running down David's face again when he speaks:

  
"Matteo, please. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never doubted your feelings for me. Never. Do you hear me? You never did anything wrong. It has always been me who fucked up. And I trust you, 100%. I trust you more than anyone else. I don't want to loose you, Matteo. I don't know what to do. I will apologize a thousand times if that helps. But please, please, please don't break up with me. Don't leave me. I know, I said I wouldn't hold you back if you really want to leave, but honestly? I can't. I don't want you to go. It would destroy me. I wouldn't let you go without fighting with everything I have for you. But in the end I would let you go. I wouldn't deny you a happy life. Matteo, tell me, what can or shall I do? If there is anything."

  
David is rambling again and he looks anxiously at Matteo, waiting for him to respond. The longer the silence goes on, the more nervous David gets. Finally, after long minutes of complete and utter silence Matteo answers:

  
"David, I'm not going to break up with you. I don't want to loose you either. And I believe that you're sorry. I accept your apology. But... can you at least try to never do anything like that again? Come to me, talk to me, don't ever spiral like that again. Okay? Hey, babe. Smile. I can't stand to see your sad face anymore."

  
Matteo cups David's wet cheeks with his hands and rubs away the last tears. David is so relieved after what Matteo said, he can't answer right away. He needs a moment to process. Matteo looks so fond at him, with his little smile that David loves so much. His heart warms and swells with all the love he has for this amazing man in front of him. He is so fucking grateful to have found him. He makes a promise to himself to never, _never_ hurt Matteo like that again. And David is determined to hold his promise this time. He don't ever want to put Matteo through so much pain again.

  
"Matteo, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. That you accepted my apology. And I promise to be better. I don't ever want to be responsible for hurting you again. I will talk to you. I really will. God, I love you so, so much."

  
"I love you too. But I have two conditions though," Matteo replies with a serious look on his face.

  
"Okay? And those would be?" David asks, getting a bit anxious again.

  
"First - I want a real welcoming kiss at last. After all, we haven't seen each other for a week. We have a lot of kisses to catch up on," Matteo answers.

  
"Okay, I'm in. I love to kiss you," David says before he continues, "and what's second?"

  
"Condition two - I want hot and wild reconciliation/forgive-me-sex. Any objections?" 

  
David swallows dry, licks his lips and finally pulls Matteo into a bruising kiss.


End file.
